Eiichi Alaric Bastian
Eiichi Alaric Bastian (栄一アラリックバスティアン, Eiichi Ararikku Basutian) is a powerful and mysterious Mage and the ruler of Stein. He is always referred to as the Shinigami or simply, Death. It is later revealed that he is a time travel originating from the year X999. Appearance Death is a very large well-built man with brown eyes and dark features. He is always clad in one of his various armour's, the most common of which features a green hooded cloak. Personality He is a very clear-thinking person and is very perceptive, always paying attention to even the slightest details, and as such not much can surprise him. Despite this he is a very prideful person and sometimes this affects his judgement. As the commander of his army and country, Death controls his minions through acquired respect and/or fear. Kal Draco, stated that Death was respected and obeyed because of his lofty ambitions and power. Though he likes to have his underlings do his work, he is not afraid to get his hand dirty and even prefers to perform executions himself. He will not hesitate to do extreme things if he thinks they are necessary, crushing Milo's throat and beheading him after discovering him hiding in his militaries ranks, spying on him for Yuma. He later sent the head back to Yuma as a warning. He does have a moral code of honour and he likes to think of himself as somewhat noble because of this. He never goes back on his word and will go to great lengths to make sure of this. He takes pride in the many powerful opponents he has defeated, but as part of this immense pride, he will not fight or kill an opponent that is in a weakened sate as victory this way would feel cheap and worthless to him. He would not see a worthy opponent defeated with cheap tactic's either. He even prevented Tsubaki from killing Yuma, just because he wanted to be the person to do it. He is absolutely devoted to the welfare and well-being of his subjects and his country, and he ultimately always has it's best interest's at heart. His biggest weakness is his ego and the arrogant nature he has adopted. Because of his superior attitude, arrogance and high intelligence, Death is easily enraged when facing something or someone that does not respond to his titles and treat him like their better. He Synopsis Magic and Abilities Death is an incredibly powerful and influential figure. He has access to technological and military hardware. He has command of the conventional military forces of Stein and the specialised cybernetic division, and as the commander of one of the world's mightiest military forces and leader of an entire country, he commands a great deal of respect. He has many powerful individuals serving under him including Kal Draco, a notoriously powerful and dangerous bounty hunter. As an individual his name, Death carries great weight, so much so, that his name alone is enough to frighten the higher ups of Fiore and those who know his power fear him just as much, even individuals such as Yuma, the king of Trivia. He also is permitted certain privileges in Fiore as the royal family and magic council desire access to Death's notable technological advances and the weapons that have been created from them, giving him tremendous pull in their country. Magic Abilities Master Magician: *'Summoning': Death can use this magic to summon animate and inanimate objects from another dimension, the magic used glows a purple colour when it is being activated. **'Minion's': Death can summon hordes of demonic minions to do his bidding. **'Weapon's': Death can summon various weapons to use in battle. *'Weather Manipulation': Using some unspecified magic, Death can manipulate the weather, creating thunderclouds and calling down massive bolts of lightning at will, he can use this natural lightning to aid his magic spells power or use it by itself. These thunderclouds can also be used to cause it to rain, Eiichi can control the extent at which it downpours. He can also increase or decrease the temperature of his surrounding area to a certain extent. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): This magic allows Death to move and take control of things with his mind and use them for whatever purpose he wishes. *'Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī): Death can use this magic to communicate with his underlings mentally, he can also use it hypnotize and gain control of another's mind if he can beat them into submission in a mental battle. The range at which he can communicate with others is massive, being able to speak to Kal from his castle many miles from his position. *'Teleportation' (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): Death can teleport himself, along with others (provided he is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Elemental Magic (分子化の魔法, Erementaru Majikku): Death is proficient in the use of elemental magic, being able to use both fire and lightning magic with a great deal of skill, even using both of these magic's simultaneously, wielding the power of lighting in one hand and fire in the other. He can use his skill with both of these magic's to negate, deflect and counter the use of similar magic. For example he can counter a lightning-based attack by using a similar quantity of lightning magic as was used by the offender to render the attack nullified. This does however not work with Slayer Magic Elemental Spells. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Using this magic, Death turns his magic power into spells that utilize fire and heat. He can gather a small amount of fire in his hands to use as a light source, by gathering larger amount he can use as a projectile, throwing it. He can also produce fire from his feet and his hands to blast himself threw the air, allowing him access to a form of pseudo-flight. The more fire released, the faster he can move. *'Lightning Magic ' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Using this magic, Death can use different spells through the manipulation and configuration of electricity and lightning. By gathering his lightning magic in his hand/hands, Death can then release this power in variety of ways. He can increase these attacks penetrative and destructive power by gathering more magic in his hand. He can release it from his fingertips, forking out in a multitude of arcs to electrocute his target. Energy Magic (エネルギーマジック, Enerugī Majikku): Death draws ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through that ethernano to produce different spells. *'Energy Blast' (エネルギーブラスト, Enerugī Burasuto): Death produces a powerful blast of magic, which is fired from his open hand, the destructive potential of this simple spell is dependent on how much magic he uses, the more magic he uses the longer it takes to prepare. It's power thus far has ranged between knocking someone back several feet and blasting a massive hole in a giant's chest. *'Energy Shield' (エネルギーシールド, Enerugī Shīrudo): Death summons a dome of magic around his person, the size and durability is a result of his focus and how much magic he channels into the force field. He can also focus his magic into a smaller area, say his palm, making the shield much smaller, but requiring him to exert much less effort. At full power this spell can negate a majority of the damage done by Yuma's supernova cannon and at it's weakest easily deflect bullets, even magic-enhanced bullets. *'Energy Sphere' (エネルギーオーブ, Enerugī Ōbu): Death creates a sphere of energy to imprison a target, he can manipulate this prison, moving it around and altering it's size. He can draw all the oxygen out of it causing the person inside to fall unconscious. *'Energy Sword' (エネルギーブレード, Enerugī Burēdo): Death channels his magic power into his sword, increase it's cutting power and durability and giving it the ability to release arcs of magic power with a simple swing of it's blade. Thought Projection (思念体, Shinentai): Death can create solid copies of himself by splitting his magic power. This copy is as powerful as the percentage of magic power he gives it. He has created as many as eight copies at one time. He often implores these copies to do his dirty work. He can eradicate the copies at a moments notice without being even remotely close to it, the clone erupting in an violent spat of crimson flames. Gargantuan Magic Power: Death possesses incredibly dense and powerful magic power, the fallout drastically effects the area around him. His magic power appears as a dark red colour. To go with his massive magic reserves, Death has a great deal of control over his raw magic power and can release it and manipulate it as he sees fit. Physical Abilities Eiichi has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile, and has mountains of combat experience, his body is a killing machine. Enhanced Strength: His natural strength is still way above what an regular human could ever achieve. Enhanced Speed: Death is capable of moving at great speeds, fast enough that his opponents rarely have time to react. Despite this he often prefers to slowly walk down his target or let them come to him. Enhanced Endurance: His peak conditioning allows him to fight without risk of fatigue for extended periods of time, even while carrying the weight of his large armour. Immense Reflexes: Death has impeccable reflexes, which with his brilliant mind allows him react instantaneously to any manner of attack even surprise attacks performed by opponents using magic like teleportation or another form of speed magic. Catching Milo by surprise and ceasing him by his throat, literally, the second he appeared from using his teleportation magic. Whilst watching Kain Dressler, he could keep up with his movements to some extent despite his immense superhuman speed. Longevity: Though he is a mortal, Death has attained Miscellaneous Abilities Immense Willpower: Death has a great deal of willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from various mages, even Tsubaki, though only for a short period of time. He remains unaffected by the release of incredibly dense magic power and shrugs it of with very little effort. He has enough mental fortitude to wrestle control of someone's mind from them. Genius-level Intellect: One of his most prominent and defining traits is his intelligence, which has been noted by many to be (despite his great power) his most dangerous trait. His intelligence puts him at a great advantage over his opponents in battle as he successfully plan several moves ahead of them, this allows him to anticipate their moves. He will prepare various counter-measures, each suited to the individual and their talents, in order to deal with the target in as expeditious a manner as possible. Death's approach to combat usually involves the use of copies created from thought projection, using these copies he will observe the target from afar, making note of their strength, weaknesses and habits. Even when he doesn't use this system of misdirection and decoys, he remains alert to any unexplained or unexpected occurrences, coming up with theories for their causes when they arise and exploiting them if they prove true, which they usually do. He is very knowledgeable and he specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry and biology. With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering he has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources to create Kal's super-advanced, cybernetic body and is responsible for many of his country's technological resources and creation's. He has a photographic memory and can process information at a rate far exceeding that of a normal human, allowing him to learn spells in very amounts of time. This has resulted in him amassing a massive arsenal of magic which he uses with great versatility both in and out of battle. He is constantly looking to improve himself and his tech, taking note of Kain Dressler and his amazing superhuman physical abilities, and hoping to find a way to develop a training program that can achieve these same results for himself and others. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation all of which he uses very often for his benefit. Fighting Styles Master Martial Artist: Death is incredibly well versed in many different martial arts, many of which he has received specialised training in the application of. He can combat many opponents at once with minimal effort, executing precise and powerful strikes to inflict blunt damage and clean throws and holds to help keep his opponents at bay all the while allowing himself to be hit very little. He fights mostly on the defensive, preferring to have his opponents come to him, relying almost exclusively on his excellent counter fighting. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: He wields doombringer with great skill and is skilled enough with it to clash with and duel on par with other sword specialists, even those as skilled as Leonardo Corte and Dante Caliban, at least for a short period of time. Equipment Doombringer: Death's favourite weapon, doombringer, is a double-edged sword with magical properties, being used in tangent with some of his magic power's. First Generation Armour Death's armour is of his own design and is an incredibly powerful piece of equipment. Superhuman Strength: Death's armour augments his already impressive, natural physical strength to superhuman levels, to the point where he is able to overpower other human's easily and perform feats like throw massive rocks and obliterate the ground with his strikes. He is strong enough to easily destroy another person's windpipe. Immense Durability: His armour grants him immense resistance to physical damage. *'Heat Resistance': He can survive extreme heat, being hit point blank with Yuma's most powerful basic fire devil spell; supernova cannon (though he used a force field to absorb the bulk of the blast). He was completely unaffected by the immense fallout from the spell as well. *'Cold Resistance': He could break free from Gray's ice prison with no effort whatsoever and survive in extremely cold environments. Electrical Shield: This suit is capable of generating a lethal electric shock stunning or killing anyone who might come in contact with him. Second Generation Armour Quotes by Death Quotes about Death Trivia Gallery Behind the Scenes